I KNow What YOu did Last Week
by Alice-Rose-718
Summary: Hermione only has a week to live, draco wants longer
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was walking down the hall trying to hold back her tears. She picked up her pace and kept her She was on her way to tell Ron, Harry and Ginny about what was going on. She was at the breaking point.

As she went down the corridor she sharply turned the corner, and she nearly fell on top of Draco Malfoy. He grabbed he waist to stop her from falling. They looked in each other's eyes one deep everlasting moment. His cold, dark eyes twinkled with curiosity. Her eyes shone with a light so bright that he knew something was wrong. He might not have ever gotten along with her but he was worried out of his mind at that point.

She picked up her books and shoved them in her messenger bag. She tried pushing him aside, but in the process he got the opportunity to size her wrist and he took it. In her hast to get out of there she didn't realize it till he pulled her back towards him. She stopped dead in her tracks the moment she felt his finger interlace hers.

She spun on her heel to look him straight in the eye. "Yes?" she asked trying to keep her voice steady. He pulled her towards him even further and made her look him in the eye.

"What's wrong?" he said sternly to her. There was much more to his voice than there usually was, Hermione could hear it. It sounded like he cared but he was trying his hardest so she wouldn't know. But in Hermione's POV it wasn't really working.

Hermione was so busy thinking and trying to swallow the beating heart stuck in her thought that she had no idea why Draco pulled her in the room. She finally realized that he pulled her in to the Transfiguration class. Then the minuet after she realized that he had hidden them from the people coming down the hall.

" Where would he be?" Pansy screeched obviously upset. "I'm starting to worry."

"Oh! Just shut up, Pansy! Maybe you're why he's not out here." Blain complained. Then you could hear Pansy's footsteps lead right to the door. "Lets try the great hall then the library."

They walked off and the hall was once again silent. "Oh, thank God." Hermione breathed. She walked over to her desk and sat on top of it.

"HERMIONE WHATS WRONG." He had called her by her first name, not mud blood, not Grancher. She decided to give in to him and let him know.

"I'm freaking dieing and there's nothing anyone can do that what they're doing already. It's Merlin's Curse. Only cured by crushed Hungarian horntail scale. It's so hard to find there are more people over one thousand then already useable horntail scale." She was crying and chocking on her own breath at the last sentence. Draco looked as if he was about to join her but he was fighting the urge.

He came closer to her and put one hand on her neck and the other on her waist. He pulled her lips towards his and kissed her. Hermione held Draco's upper arms and refused to let go. He slowly passed her back on to the desk. He kissed her on the forehead and she turned pink.

Her heart was fighting her head on this one. And she was almost tempted to give in to her heart, instead of her head that she usually fallowed. With all her heart she wanted to be with Draco that moment in time. In her mind she kept thinking about what other people would say.

As they lied there in happiness, outside the clock struck nine. "I have to go, I've got thing to do , and thing to take care of." She got up and almost forgot she had one week to live.

He got up to say good-bye to her. He kissed he on the forehead one last time. They gave each other one last passionate goodbye kiss, which drove Draco Crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Breaking the News

As she walked in throw the portrait hole. Ginny came running over to her tears in her eyes. "Hermione where have you been?" Hermione looked around at all the faces in the room all-tearing up at the site of her. It was full of Gryffindor and the rest of the D.A.

McGonagall was sitting in a chair in the corner. Her head seemed to be filled with thoughts because she was looking at the sealing like it was the most interesting thing she's ever seen.

Them she looked at Hermione shamefully. "I thought we should tell them I just didn't know how, so it just came out." Hermione nodded in exception. She once again thought what it would be like with out her and how they would coupe. Then suddenly she thought of how it would be for Draco. Ron was the last thing on her mind. He had tried for so long, just not enough and Hermione got tired of waiting so it seemed to go away.

"OK I have gathered you here to share the news." She took a deep breath. Hermione felt her head spin. "Miss. Grancher is fatally ill. She has only been given a week to set aside her affairs and say her good-byes." She hugged Hermione than turned and exited to common room.

When all the hugs and I'm sorry's, and good-bye's where done with she went Harry and Ron. Harry kissed her on the forehead trying to be brotherly. Ron was holding her hand; she was hesitant at his couch. He kept kissing her neck; every time he did she shut her eyes as tight as she could.


	3. Chapter 3

Secrets

As she lay in bed her head filled with thoughts of life and death, love and hate the windows blew open with a gust of wind. She straightened upright holding her covers up to her face. A single piece of paper fell on her nightstand gracefully. She peered over the covers at it. Slowly she picked it up. She pulled her wand up out from under her pillow with the other. "Lumos", was the only word she spoke or could even think of?

The light went on and it said  on the front of it. She unfolded it and read the note inside.









Without a thought she got up and slipped on her coat that went down to her knees. She slipped on her new Mary Jane shoes her cousin had sent her for Christmas. She was happy she liked them, they made her two and a half inches taller than she was. They where cherry red and had a bow in the very front.


	4. Chapter 4

Passageways

Hermione had gotten in to the shrieking shack. The dust veil that was spread on the floor muffled her already light footsteps. "Hermione?" _wow, he has really good hearing._ She thought as she saw the platinum haired pale-faced boy come out of a room.

They walked toward each other. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he held her waist close to his. He leaned in and kissed her with the passion she had missed so badly for only that short amount of time. She went dizzy the moment their lips touched, that just made her hold on tighter.

They let go of each other; he led her in to the room where she had sent Snape crashing in to the dresser. She sat down on the bed and Draco took his place next to her. He pulled her towards him, She put on of her hands on his shoulders and the other up his shirt. HE kissed her and she giggled as his hand went up her dress.

"What?"

" Nothing it's just that I never would have guesses I would be here like this with _you_ of all people." She gave him al little smile and he pulled her in again. But once again she pulled away.

"What is it, Love?"

"NO."

"No, What?"

"We can't do this Draco I'm dying."

"I know," His eyes looked like they where about to burst of misery, inside of him was screaming to get out just this time it was for love, not because of his father. "Hermione, I love you. I always have and I always will. When you die at least I know that I found my love, and no one could ever make me feel the way I do now." She held on to him tight. He made a little movement the opposite way that's when she decided. _Its now or never_, she just kept telling herself that. She stood up and let her coat to the floor.

There was a chill that traveled up her spine from the way he looked at her. There was a draft in the shack and he probably hadn't noticed that when he chose it in the first place. He was sitting on the bed in about ten layers of coats and jackets. She on the other hand was standing in front of him with only a night slip on.

The night slip barely covered her bum. The black silk and lace where definitely not for function. There was this look on Draco's face that made Hermione laugh. "Well you know this isn't the even in the girls dorms right? I mean Lavender Brown could be a in the closet nudist. Oh, and she sleep walks too." He smirked and his brilliant teeth showed through.

"Mood killer." He shot at her.

"Well you'll just have to wait and see now won't you?" She slipped her coat back on and pretended she couldn't get the zipper up. "Draco there's some thing wrong with it."

He got on his knees and played with the zipper a little bit. She smiled down at him who seemed to be very focused on her waist. He hooked up the zipper and pulled it up with one hand, while the other was tracing her frame. When he got all the way up he kissed her and they walked to the school entrance. "Hermione, I love you."

"Draco?"

"Yes my love?"

"Don't leave me."

"Never."

They went back to bed kept awake by pure joy."


	5. Chapter 5

Whishing and Hoping

In the great hall at breakfast that morning she found an excuse to walk past him. She was headed for McGonagall's spot at the table when she tugged on the top of his pants.

He straightened up and watched her walk to their headmistress. "Professor, any luck?" She said it as hushed as she could, but she knew everyone was watching her any ways.

"Miss Grancher, only if we can get the horntail scale and those are as rare as a basilisk. But we did send Hagrid on a search last night." Hermione nodded and without another glance his way she made her way to the Gryffindor table.

She picked up her quill and enchanted it so whatever she wrote he would see on the nearest piece of paper.

Draco,

Meet me near the lake tonight at 11PM.

Her…. XOXOXO

She looked his way and he was staring at his paper. He looked up at her through his hair and nodded she smiled and that's the only thing she had on her mind all day.


	6. Chapter 6

Starry Eyed!

She was sitting in the grass against the biggest tree. She was staring at the sky, thinking about how it would be without her around.

She just couldn't picture it. She tried to think of Draco after her death. All of those thoughts ended with him back together with Pansy, she tried to shake the thought but she could only push it back.

_**Draco's P.O.V.**_

The grass was blowing as he walked towards the tree where he saw Hermione hugging her knees. She was sittin there so peaceful. It seemed like she was in her own her own little world (which she was).

He walked up to behind her and kissed the top of her head. She was flung back in to the brutal reality she called life.

Reality 

She looked at him as he sat down next to her. He put his arm around her waist and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Hermione?"

"Yhea."

"What's wrong?"

"There's a cure. They…they just can't find the horntail scale." He looked at her in the eyes and they said that she was telling the truth.

"I'll do everything I can to keep you here with me." He smiled at her, and at that point she couldn't take it anymore.

She leaned in to kiss him. He didn't pull away but this time his kiss was tender. He slowly pulled away and put his hand on her knee. "What are we doing we're gamboling everything we've worked for?"

"You mean your risking everything. I'm not going to have anything soon. Why should I care?" Her voice was soft but she sounded intrigued in the trouble they could cause.

"Hermione! How could you say that?" he was shocked by her recklessness.


	7. Chapter 7

Stop!!!

She started crying and got up. Hermione walked towards the lake and looked at her reflection. She was red and splotchy, her face was all wet. She was trembling and her hair was sticking to her face.

"I love you I'm dying and Ron's all over me? What do you expect me to do? What do you want me to do?" Her breathing was heavy and the rush of emotions where overcoming her.

"Hermione! I love you, too. But if you die and people are going to find out this will all be worth nothing. So just go to Weaslbe and stop! Just STOP!!!!"

They where both in a desperate condition. Hermione grabbed her jacket and stormed in to the castle leaving Draco to think of what just happened.


	8. Chapter 8

To Be? Or Not To Be? Isn't That The Question?

At breakfast the next morning Hermione was sitting with Ron and Harry. Ron was holding her waist and kissing her neck. She resisted the urge to pull away. The entire time she felt Draco's glare burring deep in to her back.

Harry and Ginny where cuddling each other on the other side of the table. Harry was still spooning cereal in to his mouth, with every other bite they kissed. Hermione held down her meal as well as she could. She wasn't hungry after the night before. Her head was still throbbing with anger she had to hide.

_**Draco's P.O.V.**_

He felt like he was going to be sick at the sight of Weasley and the mud blood. The longer he looked the drier his mouth got. He watched his worst enimes best friend pull his true love toward him. She didn't resist but she sure didn't look Happy.

He wanted her all to himself. He wanted her under him one last time. He could still feel her lips on his, her hair in his hands.


	9. Chapter 9

In Dark Corners

Hermione and Ron where walking down in one of the east corridors of the west wing. They where with Harry and Ginny. "We'll see you later we have to go check up on some school work." With that Ginny pulled Harry towards the Gryffindor house.

Ron pulled her forward a little faster to the darkest part of the corridor. He backed her up against the wall and kissed her hard. That's when they heard Pansy Screeched.

They tore apart and Hermione let out a moan of embarrassment.

"You need to get a room." Pansy was laughing so hard she was crying, and turning purple.


	10. Chapter 10

What we weren't

"Hermione what the bloody hell?" Draco let it out as loud as he could just to make sure people in the area heard.

She spun around and pushed Ron towards the common room. But Ron used his strength against her and held her still. "Hermione what's going on here?"

"Ronald… I love you, but as a friend." She couldn't bear to look in his eyes. Mostly because she knew they would be filled with hurt and disappointment from the girl he loved.

"Mione, are you telling me you like him?" His voice was rough and filled with disgust. He tilted his head to look at her. "Hermione answer me."

"No, Ron I love him."

"What! Nice try mud blood." Spit Pansy sounding like a chipmunk on helium.

"Pansy please believe her and if you don't believe me. I love Hermione. Ronald I'm sorry."

Pansy's mouth dropped open. Ron nodded at the three of them. "Draco piss off, Pansy burn in hell, and Hermione have a nice life, but don't be too happy."


	11. Chapter 11

Let Them Talk

On Thursday morning, Hermione kept telling herself she only had one more day left of all the things they said and all the glairs. Even the teachers looked at her differently. Especially Snape, he wasn't himself, he was nice.

She had been avoiding Harry, Ron and Ginny. She didn't want to talk to anyone, she kept to herself. She refused to look up from her books in class and she didn't answer any more questions. Draco tried talking to her this morning but she just blew him off like she would have two weeks ago. But at lunch she got a note on her paper, like she had giving him.

Meet me in the room of requirement at dinner, Snape will let us up.

Draco, XXXXX


	12. Chapter 12

The Room We Require

She walked to the entrance and it opened for her. She stepped in and saw Draco sitting on a chair tucked in to a table.

The table was set with sparkling cider, 2 lit candlesticks and it was covered in pastries. Draco stood up, walked towards her and bowed. That's when he took her hand and walked her to the table where he pulled out her seat and helped her down.

They looked vat each other long and hard. Hermione couldn't stand the silence or the erg to smile at him. He smiled at her and her heart skipped a beat. "Why am I here?" She asked him straight up front, she wasn't about to start playing games now.

"I wanted you to here to say a proper good bye. Isn't it your last night here so I want to say I love you and in my heart you'll never die." There was a smile in his face but there was also sadness to it. Like he was up to something. It just didn't scare Hermione anymore. It this time seemed to soothe her. She took his hand in hers.

"Well let to good-byes begin and lets get this over with. To Draco Malfoy the best boyfriend over." She lifted up her glass and toasted him.

He rose his, "To life, and the woman I love. Hermione Jane Grancher I love you. Always Have, Always Will." He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. He stood up and led her towards the doorway.

They walked hand in hand to the lake and lied down in the grass looking up at the sky. Draco pointed out all the constellations as Hermione drifted off to sleep. The sound of his beat and the movement his voice caused soothed her.


	13. Chapter 13

Because I Love You

It was cold, about six in the morning and the grass covered with a fresh blanket of dew. Hermione was to cold to go back to sleep, or it could have been Draco's incessant snoring that kept her from going to sleep.

She lifted her had off the ground and tried to remember what was going on. "Its Saturday? I'm breathing? 22+4? S-C-H-I-Z-O-P-H-R-E-N-I-A, Schizophrenia? Oh thank god."

"Hermione, your alive, we get it, get over it. I'm trying to sleep." Draco whined. She got out of the bind she had been in all night next to the one she loved.

"Draco, What did you do to me?"

"I bought the scale and slipped it in to your drink last night." He smiled at her with that award-winning smile that made her melt. She got a shiver from the tip of her toes that seemed to cascade out of her head.

"You're the best Draco! I love you." She shrieked. The echo was so loud that half of Hogwarts should have heard it.

"Only for you, my love."

FIN

0V

12-22-07


End file.
